100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Your Idol Thing!
|previous = Leave Your Mark Thing! |next = Master a Thing Thing! |image = Meet your idol.PNG }} "Meet Your Idol Thing!" is the twenty-second episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired February 6, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis The friends plan to meet their idols, but when their carefully laid plans begin to unravel they realize the importance of patience. Summary CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo have difficulty coming up with another thing to do, so Mr. Roberts encourages them to meet their idols. At home, CJ tells her parents about finding a way to meet Del Rey, her idol, when she finds out he is doing an invitation-only concert in town. Mr. Martin is upset that he is no longer CJ's idol. The next day, Fenwick goes to Mr. Roberts's office for help with meeting Neil deGrasse Tyson. Mr. Roberts suggests he send a letter and be patient, but Fenwick would rather use a shady website to get Tyson's phone number. Crispo tells CJ about a contest he can enter with a chance to meet Louie Vito. CJ is sad she won't be able to meet Del Rey, but Crispo mentions that Mindy has a ticket to the concert. CJ then becomes a Mindette and competes with the other girls to see who will get the ticket. Crispo makes a video to enter the cereal contest. Fenwick tells him about using a shady website to get Tyson's phone number, but they realize it wasn't Neil's phone number and that Fenwick had been ripped off. Mindy continues to test the Mindettes before deciding to give CJ her extra ticket. Mindy then calls her father to ask for more extravagant things, but because of her demands, her father refuses to give the tickets to her, which upsets CJ. Later, at night, Mr. Martin is still upset that CJ does not consider him her idol. Mrs. Martin tells CJ a plan to get her to touch Del Rey's hair after the concert and before he left town, and she is excited. The next day, Crispo reads the hate messages left on his cereal commercial and realizes he won't win the contest and get to meet Louie Vito. Fenwick agrees to help him make a new video, but wants to talk to Neil deGrasse Tyson first. He uses Mr. Roberts's office computer to hack into Neil's web camera. Neil notices his computer was hacked, and Fenwick panics and leaves the office. Mindy tells CJ they could bribe their way into the concert, but CJ invites her to wait for Anthony behind the theater with her and her mother. Crispo makes another video, but is told it is too violent. Fenwick goes to Mr. Roberts's office to tell him about hacking Neil's web camera, but Mr. Roberts already knows because Neil called the FBI to track down the hacker. Mr. Roberts is arrested and tells Fenwick he is in big trouble after he clears up the misunderstanding. Fenwick gets a video chat request and sees that it is Neil. Fenwick mentions the Little Tiny Waffles commercial Crispo is trying to make, and Neil agrees to help them create another one. Behind the theater where Del Rey's concert is taking place, Mrs. Martin distracts some of the girls so CJ and Mindy can have a better chance of seeing Del Rey. When Del Rey comes out, Mindy pulls out a pair of scissors and chases after him, which ruins CJ's chance of meeting him again. Mrs. Martin and CJ get home and see Del Rey and his band in their living room. He tells them he had hurt his foot running away from Mindy and Mr. Martin had been his doctor. Del Rey agrees to perform a song for CJ in roder to repay Mr. Martin for his services. With Neil's help, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo create a better commercial and win the contest to have Louie Vito appear in it. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor 'Guest Cast' *Anthony De La Torre as Anthony Del Rey *Giana Peralta as Mindette *Victoria Washigton as Mindette *Jacqueline Diaz as Mindette 'Special Guest Cast' *Louie Vito as himself *Neil deGrasse Tyson as himself Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in May 2015. *This episode is Mindy's last appearance in season one. *This is the first time where CJ is not the only one holding up her phone to reveal the next Thing. *The phone number claiming to be Neil de Grasse Tyson's Fenwick gets off of a shady website is 1-(800) 555-0199. This is a fake phone number reserved specifically for usage in television and movies. Continuity *KBlast is mentioned again, the first time being in "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" *This is the second time CJ sings in an episode, the first being in "Start a Garage Band Thing!" Cultural references *Neil Armstrong is mentioned. *Duran Duran is mentioned. *The computer in Mr. Roberts's office says Mack Pro in the top left corner of the screen. This is a parody of Apple's Mac Pro computers. Videos Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes